Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2013)
Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (ライトニング リターンズ ファイナルファンタジーXIII) is a console action role-playing video game developed and published by Square Enix for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 on November 21, 2013 in Japan. Japanese Voice Cast 'Additional Voices' *Hiroshi Naka (中 博史) *Midori Sangōmi (瑚海 みどり) *Fuka Sudo (須藤 風花) *Sorami Watanabe (渡邉 空美) *Miyabi Hasegawa (長谷川 雅) *Tamaki Ogasawara (小笠原 珠姫) *Momoka Uwabu (上符 百香) *Gō Shinomiya (四宮 豪) *Kenji Takahashi (高橋 研二) *Tomoyuki Higuchi (樋口 智透) *Shōta Chōnan (長南 翔太) *Riho Fushida (ふしだ 里穂) *Yuka Maruyama (丸山 有香) *Eri Inagawa (稲川 英里) *Seirō Ogino (荻野 晴朗) *Masayoshi Sugawara (菅原 雅芳) *Tomoko Kobashi (小橋 知子) *Ayaka Shimoyamada (下山田 綾華) *Takeaki Masuyama (益山 武明) *Kae Matoba (的場 加恵) *Kōsuke Takaguchi (高口 公介) *Fumihiro Okabayashi (岡林 史泰) *Masamichi Kitada (北田 理道) *Satoshi Taki (滝 知史) *Kenta Ōkuma (大隈 健太) *Kazuhiro Fusegawa (布施川 一寛) *Masayuki Katō (加藤 将之) *Shūhei Takubo (田久保 修平) *Yūki Kodaira (小平 有希) *Aki Nakajima (中嶋 アキ) *Rei Takahashi (高橋 里枝) *Michiko Kaiden (鷄冠井 美智子) *Chiemi Ishimatsu (石松 千恵美) *Rei Shimoda (下田 レイ) *Tsubasa Yonaga (代永 翼) *Daichi Endō (遠藤 大智) *Kiyomitsu Mizuuchi (水内 清光) *Shōko Tsuda (津田 匠子) *Yoshimasa Kawata (河田 吉正) *Tomoyuki Shimura (志村 知幸) *Yūichi Karasuma (烏丸 祐一) *Tsuguo Mogami (最上 嗣生) *Ariumi Naitō (内藤 有海) *Mari Kiyohara (喜代原 まり) *Junji Tachibana (橘 潤二) *Takuya Masumoto (増元 拓也) *Kunpei Sakamoto (坂本 くんぺい) *Nobuyori Sagara (相楽 信頼) *Tomoya Yano (矢野 智也) *Tomoko Nakamura (中村 知子) *Tsubasa Sakurai (桜井 翼) *Yuka Nishigaki (西墻 由香) *Sachie Hirai (平井 祥恵) *Tomo Adachi (足立 友) *Kyōko Yamaguchi (山口 享佑子) *Miyuki Kobori (小堀 幸) *Kenji Yanagisawa (柳澤 健次) *Kiyohito Yoshikai (吉開 清人) *Atsushi Kakehashi (梯 篤司) *Ryōta Asari (浅利 僚太) *Hiroyuki Takanaka (高中 宏之) *Aya Saitō (齋藤 綾) *Yasuyo Tomita (冨田 泰代) *Eri Gōda (合田 絵利) *Natsuki Aikawa (相川 奈都姫) *Kazumi Makabe (真壁 かずみ) *Eri Saitō (斉藤 梨絵) *Kyōko Sakai (坂井 恭子) *Mika Shimizu (清水 みか) *Kenji Sugimura (杉村 憲司) *Yūki Hayashi (早志 勇紀) *Tsuginobu Honda (本田 次布) *Yu Seki (関 雄) *Kenichi Hoshino (星野 健一) *Toshihiko Ogisawa (荻沢 俊彦) *Akiko Tanaka (田中 晶子) *Yūko Noichi (野一 祐子) *Yuka Nagayoshi (永吉 ユカ) *Kensuke Kojima (小島 敬介) *Kashin Furuya (古屋 家臣) *Hikaru Maruta (丸田 光) *Naoki Takimura (瀧村 直樹) *Takashi Aoki (青木 崇) *Yoshitaka Fujiwara (藤原 孝高) *Megumi Sorakawa (宗川 めぐみ) *Miho Suzuki (鈴木 美穂) *Mari Doi (土井 真理) *Eri Ōzeki (大関 英里) *Miyuki Sahaku (佐伯 美由紀) *Takahide Adachi (安達 貴英) *Megumi Okada (岡田 めぐみ) *Chisa Horii (堀井 千砂) *Sari Kakuta (角田 紗里) *Takahiro Miyamoto (宮本 崇弘) *Masayuki Shōji (庄司 将之) *Atsuo Hasegawa (長谷川 敦央) *Eri Komiyama (小宮山 絵理) *Shirō Itani (居谷 四郎) *Akihiro Matsushima (松島 昭浩) *Yū Mizuno (水野 ゆふ) *Keiko Domon (土門 敬子) *Asami Suzawa (須沢 朝美) *Natsuko Mori (もり なつこ) *Saori Okamoto (岡本 沙保里) *Yukimi Takeuchi (竹内 夕己美) *Megumi Kawachi (河内 恵) *Takayuki Ayanogi (彩乃木 崇之) *Hideo Kazama (風間 秀郎) *Katsui Taira (平 勝伊) *Takanori Hoshino (星野 貴紀) *Yumiko Matsūra (松浦 裕美子) *Masako Shirakawa (白川 万紗子) *Kenji Yoshioka (吉岡 健二) *Genjirō Mori (森 源次郎) *Shinsuke Nagashima (長島 真祐) *Aki Nagao (長尾 明希) *Saya Sudo (須藤 沙耶) *Masao Komaya (駒谷 昌男) *Aiko Kimura (木村 愛子) *Junko Oka (岡 純子) *Makoto Isogai (磯貝 誠) Category:Video Games Category:2013 Video Games